


nothing hidden in your head

by 1dhockeyau



Series: never tickle a sleeping dragon [1]
Category: Little Mix, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dhockeyau/pseuds/1dhockeyau
Summary: He’s sitting alone in a compartment on the train, and Louis can’t stand to see someone who looks so distraught on their way to the best place in the world.  He loves Hogwarts.orOne Direction and Little Mix go to Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I personally respect all houses, despite some of the dialogue within. I figure there are still some house biases. :) This is set within in the same universe as Harry Potter and will probably have passing mentions of characters and "historical" wizarding events. It's probably not necessary to have read Harry Potter or to have extensive knowledge of the universe to read this.
> 
> This is probably gonna be part of a series of vignettes as I have a fairly extensive universe in my head. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> There will probably be pairings later on but I'm not sure what they're gonna be yet entirely.
> 
> Title is from the Sorting Hat's song in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. 
> 
> Thanks to Jasmine for letting me ramble at her about this way Too Much.

Louis is a second year when he meets Liam Payne. He’s sitting alone in a compartment on the train, and Louis can’t stand to see someone who looks so distraught on their way to the best place in the world. He loves Hogwarts. It’s not so much that he loves _school_ , but he loves quidditch and he loves being away from his loud sisters, especially the babies. (Technically, that’s a lie - he loves them and he misses them when he’s away, but also the freedom of being away from home is great.) He loves his friends, more than anything. 

“Hello,” he says, when the kid doesn’t react to him sitting across from him. “I’m Louis. What’s your name?”

“Er, Liam?” 

“You don’t know?” Louis raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “Well, Liam Maybe, are you a first year?”

“I’m - yeah.” He pauses quickly. “Is it that obvious?”

“A little. I’m a second year, so I can show you around and stuff.” He grins. “Do you play quidditch? I’m really good. It’s the best thing about school.”

“What’s. Uhm. I don’t know what that is, actually.” Liam looks like he’s embarrassed not knowing and frankly, Louis thinks, he should be. Everyone knows what quidditch is unless -- 

“Oh wait. Are you a muggleborn, then?”

“Um. Yes? I think maybe? I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I got my letter to come here. I mean, I guess it wasn’t that surprising. Once I accidently turned my sister Ruth’s hair green right before she had a date with a boy. I didn’t mean it, not really. It was an accident. It really freaked my parents out.”

Louis laughs so hard he has to cover up his mouth. “I mean, wow, your poor sister. I bet it wasn’t funny at all.”

Louis’ friend Niall comes into the compartment and sits next to him. “Hiya!” Niall grins at Liam. “I’m Niall.” He turns to Louis. “Just heard that Gemma Styles is a prefect this year. I hope this means Harry can talk her into helping us getting away with stuff.”

“Harry’s a first year, Niall. His sister probably isn’t gonna help him do anything. I wouldn’t help Lottie get away with anything,” Louis says, knowing very well that he _would_ , in fact, help Lottie get away with absolutely everything.

“Gemma’s cool.” He shrugs. He turns back to Liam. “Are you a first year too? Maybe you and Harry can be buddies or something. He should be here. He was trying to talk to some older kids in Ravenclaw. Pathetic.” He laughs.

“Ravenclaw. That’s one of the houses right? I’ve been reading stuff, to learn, you know. I didn’t want to not know anything when I started.”

“Yep!” Niall grins. “I’m in Hufflepuff. Best house if you ask me because we let anybody in. No discriminating with us. Louis is a Gryffindor. Reckon he should have been in Slytherin though.”

“Bite your tongue, Neil -” Niall groans beside him. “Gryffindor is the best house. My mum was one, so I really really wanted to be. Nothing wrong with Slytherin, I suppose, but lots of them are really stuck up. Not for me.”

Niall rolls his eyes and Louis pretends not to see him. He can’t get in trouble for hexing Niall’s eyebrows off on the first day back. It wouldn’t set a good example for Liam, who honestly is starting to look a bit overwhelmed. 

“Hey, buddy.” Niall moves to the other side to sit with Liam. “Here, mum always says chocolate is really good for anxiety. Have some of mine.” He offers Liam a piece of chocolate, just as Perrie and Jade push into the compartment.

“Heya!” Perrie flops down beside Louis. “Harry says he’s on his way. Should be room for one more, I’d wager.” She grins as Jade sits down beside Niall. “Who’s your new friend?”

“This is Liam. He’s a muggle.”

“He’s not a _muggle_.” Niall says. “He was just born one. Doesn’t mean a thing. He’s just as wizard as us.”

“Have you been reading Hermione Granger’s book again, Neil?” Louis snorts. 

“Me too!” Jade ignores them and holds up her hand for a high five, but Liam looks like he might faint, so Niall meets her with his own palm, ignoring Louis. She seems happy enough to accept it. “You’ll love Hogwarts, Liam. Just a bit weird when you go home for the summer and no one knows what you’re talking about.”

Louis opens his mouth when Harry comes in and sits on the other side of Perrie. “I hope I’m in Ravenclaw,” he says, resting his head on Perrie’s shoulder. 

“You’d be kicked out for the puns alone, Styles.” Louis reaches across Perrie to pinch Harry’s arm. “Say hello to our new friend, Liam.”

“Hello, new friend Liam. You look a bit sick.”

“Thanks, Harry. I’m sure he appreciates that.”

Harry shrugs to himself and then starts flipping through a book. “It’s true!”

“I’m okay.” Liam bites his lip. “How do you already know everyone if you’re a first year like me?”

“Oh, I grew up with Perrie. Right next door, actually. I met everyone in the summer. You’ll love hogwarts.”

Niall smiles, just slightly. “It’s alright if you’re overwhelmed, mate. Been there myself. I don’t do well with lots of people, but I’m okay with this group. School’s fun.”

“It’s a bit intimidating, is all. I don’t know anything.”

“You will though! And you’ve got experts.” Perrie smiles sweetly in a way Louis couldn’t mimic if he tried - no one is a sweet or comforting as Perrie. “Hopefully you’ll be in Gryffindor though because we’re the best, right Louis?”

“Too true, Pez, too true.” He grins. 

“Gryffindors are so cocky.” Jade rolls her eyes, Niall nodding in agreement.

“I wanna be a Ravenclaw,” Harry says again. 

“Never gonna happen,” Louis says under his breath, while Perrie pats him on the arm and tells him she’s sure he’ll get his wish. Louis will also never be as _nice_ as Perrie.

+

Liam ends up in Gryffindor.

Harry is in Slytherin, and Louis mocks him until Perrie gives him sad eyes and makes him feel bad about it.


End file.
